Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop
by Witte168
Summary: Kurt's crushing on the musician who performs in the coffee shop he works at, but don't dare to talk to him. They finally start talking after Kurt gets a shiner because of an angry costumer, and starts developing a friendship. I suck at making summaries, but hopefully the story is better than this


Hi guys!  
Here's the oneshot I said I'd post a few day ago, sorry for the delay.  
I don't know what happened to this fic, it certainly didn't turn out as I expected it to.  
Also I think I have a thing for Kliane in coffee shops, I don't even know anymore..  
I tried checking for spelling or grammatic mistakes as best as I could, but I don't know how that went, so I apologise beforehand as always.  
The song I used is called Falling In Love At A Coffe Shop, by Landon Pigg, it's simply cheesy, but amazingly so.  
I really hope you'll like this.  
Have a nice day or evening or something.  
Hugs!

\- Witte

* * *

This was the part that Kurt always looked forward to on work days at the little coffee shop he worked at.  
When it became evening and they started selling home cooked meals instead of cookies and so on.  
It was all so nice, but the best part of it all, was the days where he would be there.  
The guy with the beautiful eyes that was so easy to get lost in.  
And his voice... When he sang Kurt forgot everything else. One example could be the time he was supposed to bring a delicious pasta dish to some costumer when he began to sing, and Kurt ended up tripping over his feet and spilling the dish over the costumer.  
The cute guy stopped singing and just stared at him, and for a moment, everything else disappeared. That is, until the costumer started yelling and stomped out of the shop.

So since that first time he saw the cute guy, which is the name for him, since Kurt doesn't dare to speak properly to him, the nights where he was singing at the shop, are now the nights Kurt looks most forward to.  
They had talked a little, mostly when the guy wanted to buy some coffee.  
He would ask Kurt how his day was, compliment his clothing, or ask about song ideas. Kurt would always be a stuttering mess, face red, and a goofy smile on his lips, and the guy would just smile sweetly at him.

This night was going to be different from the others though.  
He was serving a costumer while the cute guy was singing one of his new songs, when suddenly a costumer came storming up to him and started yelling about the food being bad. Kurt tried to calm him down, asking if the man wanted something else, but the man only became more and more angry, and that's when it happened.  
Kurt suddenly found himself on the ground, trying to figure out what just happened, sight slightly blurred, when he heard a familiar beautiful voice trying to say something.

After some time, still not able to comprehend what had happened or was happening, he felt himself float, he wasn't sure why he was floating, but he felt safe and comfortable, like someone or something was holding him, and he found himself cuddling into whatever was creating the feeling of safety, until it left him and was replaced by something cold against his eye, and he suddenly felt awake.  
"Are you okay? That's going to be quite an impressive shiner you're going to get there" that beautiful voice he'd recognise anywhere.  
He sat up and looked around the room, he'd been taken into the kitchen, but what happened?  
"Some angry costumer hit you because of something with the food or something" The cute guy said gently with a smile gracing his lips, Kurt just looked up at him confused, did he say that out loud? They cute guy pushed the ice pack to his eye again, as Kurt tried to remove it, "you sort of passed out, so I carried you in here" the cute guy said, looking oh so adorable with that concerned look on his face.  
"Thank you" Kurt said, and then it happens, he cute guy chooses to shoot the most charming smile at him Kurt has ever seen, and he's lost. He sees the cute guys mouth moving, as if he's saying something, but he doesn't hear anything, he just stares at the guy, he can't do anything.  
"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of.. not present" the cute guy asked, snapping his fingers in front of Kurts face. He laughed when Kurt shook his head, mumbling something.  
"You're not making my worries better by seeming so adorably lost" He said, and Kurts head snapped up, cheeks and ears red from blushing.  
"Wha… What?" He stuttered out, and the guy laughed lightly, even blushing a little himself.  
"I… I just said that, you're not exactly making my worries better by seeming so adorably lost" The cute guy said shyly, a small sweet smile on his lips and a light blush on his cheeks, only making him even more handsome.  
"Wait, is that… Is that a compliment?" Kurt asked confused. The guy couldn't possibly think something like that of him. Not a chance.  
"I think it's both an insult and a compliment" The guy said as he laughed.  
"Uhm, well, thank you for helping me" Kurt said, not really knowing what to do or what to say.  
"Any time, though I hope I won't have to again" The cute guy said, "wait not like that! I mean, of course I'd help you again, but, I just hope I won't have to. I mean, I don't want you to get hurt" he rambled on, Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little at him.  
He chose it was time to put a name to the guy, instead of the silly name he'd given him, so with a deep breath he said "I think now is the proper time to introduce ourselves don't you think? It just doesn't seem right to call you The Cute Guy after you've helped me now" Kurt said, and woah! Hold up! Where did that last part come from?  
The cute guy laughed loudly, and it was like beautiful music to Kurt.  
"Well, I'm flattered, my name is Blaine though, Blaine Anderson" He said as he reached his hand out to shake hands with Kurt, and Kurt took his hand, begging to the god he doesn't believe in, that his hands aren't all gross and sweaty.  
"I'm Kurt" He said as they still held onto each others hands.  
They both unwillingly let go, and looked down shyly, not wanting this moment to end, but also not knowing what to say.  
"Uhm, I have to go out and help the others, it's always rather busy here when you are here to sing" Kurt said as he got up to put the ice pack away.  
"I think it's best if you just relax right now, the others have got it covered, so don't worry about that" Blaine said to him, "how about I buy you a coffee instead, and we just sit down and talk okay?"  
And that's how an amazing friendship started, though both of them knew they wanted more, but neither of them wanted to risk losing the other, so they suppressed their feelings, no matter how hard it was to do so.

Over the next few months they grew accustomed to having each other in their lives, they drank coffee together almost every day, Blaine still came to play music in the shop, and had even gotten Kurt to sing with him once, and Blaine had never heard a voice that beautiful before, it was like an angel's voice, and he couldn't help but fall a little harder for him.  
They'd gone out to see a few musicals together, and convinced themselves over and over again, that they weren't dates.  
It became harder to suppress their feelings though, and at some point they just gave up, they didn't admit anything to each other yet, but they'd finally admitted it to themselves.

This evening Blaine had something special planned.  
He had called Kurt up on the stage, since they were supposed to sing together, but when Blaine started to play the melody on his guitar, Kurt looked at him confused as he didn't know the song, and Blaine started to sing as he looked at Kurt, trying to hide his nerves.  
 _  
I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.  
Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you. _

Kurt was suddenly speechless, what was happening? Was Blaine singing to him? But he couldn't be.

 _I've seen the paths that your eyes wonder down.  
I want to come too.  
I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you. _

Blaine looked at Kurt with an earnest and loving look, and there was nothing Kurt could do, he was lost in Blaines eyes and voice. All he could do, was sit on the stool beside Blaine and listen.

 _No one understands me quite like you do,  
through all of the shadowy corners of me. _

_I never knew, just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much,  
all of the while, I never knew.  
I never knew, just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much,  
all of the while, I never knew. _

Kurt was so mesmerized he didn't even care about the few tears trailing down his cheeks, or the dopey smile on his lips.

 _I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.  
Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
The seen the waters that make your eyes shine,  
now I'm shining too.  
Because oh because,  
I've fallen quite hard over you. _

Everything in the room, but Blaine and Kurt had disappeared. There was an unbreakable connection between the two as Blaine softly sang the rest of the song.

 _If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know.  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone. _

_I never knew, just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much.  
All of the while, I never knew.  
I never knew, just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much.  
All of the while, I never knew._

 _All of the while, all of the while,  
It was you. _

When the last notes faded out, Blaine looked up at Kurt, reaching a hand out to his cheeks to wipe the few tears that still were there away, but not removing his hand after.

"I'm in love with you Kurt" He whispered softly, so only the two of them could hear.  
Kurt couldn't help but lean into the touch and smile dopily.  
"I'm in love with you too" He breathed out as he leaned in close to Blaine, they both stopped for a second before their lips touched, not wanting to rush the moment, but soon closed the gap between them.  
Everything stopped, like someone had pressed a pause button for everything except the two men.

They'd never forget this moment,  
not when they were their first date,  
not when Blaine asked Kurt to be his boyfriend,  
not when they moved in together,  
not when they had their first fight,  
not when Kurt proposed to Blaine,  
not when they were standing at the altar,  
not when they had their beautiful daughter,  
not when they saw her grow up, or when she moved out,  
not even when they were old and grey, taking their last breath together.  
They never forgot the words they said or the kiss they shared.


End file.
